A Return to A New Life
by Exactly
Summary: Suze returns to New York to attend college, with Gina. She's only been back a day, and a ghost is already annoying her. Problem is that she's all alone in the city, except for Gina.
1. The Plane Ride

This is my first piece I've put on I don't know how good it is, but please read and review. As you could guess Meg Cabot owns all characters of The Mediator Series, there are some made ups, but not many. That always has annoyed me about fan-fiction, usually the main character is a made-up one.

Spoiler Warning: I include things from all five books. If you haven't read Twilight yet, I suggest you buy it, read it, than read this. It's an easy read; I finished it in school.

Also I'm writing as if the person reading it hasn't read any of the books. Please forgive the information you might already know. Thank you for your patience.

I forgot how long the plane ride was.

I've flown from California to New York before, but it's always a really long flight. I'm excited to be going back to the city where I grew up. I moved to California in the middle of my sophomore year. My mother married a carpenter named Andy Ackerman; he has three sons, Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc, as I call them. My mother figured it would be easier for us to move their, than for them to move to New York.

Well now I'm heading back to attend college, NYU to be exact. I honestly didn't believe I would get in, but I scored really well on the SATs. My best friend from when I lived in New York, Gina, also was accepted to NYU, so were going to be roommates.

Great.

Don't get me wrong, Gina is a really nice person, and all, it just…well… She's gonna ask questions. Let's just say I didn't answer many last time I saw her. She covered for me while I caught a murderer. Yea, that seems to happen a lot, murderers and me. It's has to do with my job. I never babysat as a job, well, actually I did, but that's another story. My real job, a job I never asked for, the one given to me a birth, was to be a mediator. A liaison between the dead and the living. That's right, I see dead people.

Only a few people know about my special talent. Those people include my high school principal, Father Dominic, a guy named Paul and my boyfriend, all are fellow mediators, or shifters as Paul calls them. Other people know a little, my youngest stepbrother Doc (David), he helped me out of a few jams. My best friend in California, Cee Cee, she figured it out, she's attending Princeton on a writing scholarship, and I'll be able to see her on weekends and such. And last but not least, Gina. Gina only knows that because of a medium we saw at a carnival, she told me I was a mediator in front of Gina. So now Gina is going to ask questions when I arrive in New York, and according to the watch my boyfriend gave me, that will be in a few minutes.

"Attention, we are now preparing to land, please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays in the upright position."

I know it was short, really short, but I had to set the plot. Chapter 2 will be more interesting, I promise. Please read and review, I will update very soon, like later tonight, or maybe tomorrow. As I said this is the first piece of fan-fiction I've submitted, if it sucks, please tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Gina, McDonalds, and Jesse

**Chapter 2! Yeah, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. This one will be longer.**

Gina was waiting for me at the gate when my plane came in. She gave me a giant hug, and started talking immediately about the guys she's met at NYU already. Normally I would've enjoyed this, but I have a boyfriend back in California, one I love with all my heart. I hadn't mentioned him to Gina, but I guess I will have too soon, especially since I'll be up every night talking to him. I hate the four-hour time difference.

"Suze, you'll never guess who's in the room up the hall from us. James Brode." I choked on the French fry I was eating; we stopped at Mickey D's on the way to the campus to grab a bite to eat, the food on the plane was really bad. "James Brode?" I asked stupidly, of course it was him, she just said it was. James Brode was a kid who was with Gina and I in the ninth grade, he was new, and had a crush on me. Of course when he was alerted, by the other males, of my record, he stopped liking me, but I had already started to like him, I guess you could say he was my first real crush. "And Suze, let me tell you he is H-O-T. Hot." Gina continued talking about guys until we reached the campus. She helped me lug my bag to our dorm, 102. Most of my stuff was shipped in advanced, and apparently was open. Gina must've opened my boxes to set up our stuff.

"Spill Suze. Who's Jesse, and why have you never mentioned him?" Damn. I knew this would come up, I just hoped it wouldn't be quite so soon. She waited till we were here to bring it up, probably because I can't shrug it off. She found pictures of us. And letters he has written me from medical school. Make up a lie. A lie would be good, I mean she wouldn't even believe me if I told her the truth.

"He's my cousin." That's somewhat believable, right? It'll by some time till I can figure out how to tell her the truth. " Your cousin calls you _Querida_?" She said looking down at the letters he has sent me. " Suze, I took Spanish in high school. He calls you 'wanted'? And he signs the letters _love Jesse_. Love, not sincerely, or your pal, L-O-V-E, _love_." She had me there. Cousins don't have pet names for each other, they don't get married, like Jesse and I plan too, even though he was engaged to his cousin, but he didn't love her.

"Suze, tell me the truth. If you don't, I'll send this Jesse guy pictures of you with another guy."

"You don't have pictures of me with another guy." I said very quickly in response, maybe a little too quickly. "Ha! So you are romantically evolved with this guy. I gotta admit he is a hottie. So how'd you meet? Did Jake (Sleepy as I call him) introduce you? He looks Jake's age." Ha! If she only knew. "No, Jake didn't introduce us." She stared at me. "Then how did you guys meet?" All I could say in reply was one word: "uh.."

I met Jesse the first day I moved to California. He was sitting in my bedroom. Now you probably wonder why my mom or Andy didn't notice him, well… it's because they couldn't see him. Why you ask? Because he was a ghost. I fell in love with him; it didn't matter to me that he was dead. He was a gentlemen and knew/knows how to treat a lady. He made me feel special, whether he was bandaging my feat, or kissing me passionately in my mother's car. Getting his body back, as great as it is, well I didn't plan it. Paul and I time-traveled to the past to save Jesse's life, but I ended up shifting back with Jesse's body. Jesse's soul went into his body, and we lived happily ever after, or we will. Once we finish school that is.

" 'Uh' isn't going to cut it Suze. How about I make it easy, explain this." She held up the miniature of Jesse I'd stolen-been given. "Why does this guy look exactly like Jesse? And hurry up, there's a kick off party tonight, and we need to get ready." Party, what? I was busted with the picture, I knew I had to tell her the truth. "This might take a while."

"Fine. We'll be late to the party." That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear 'Fine, tell me later.' Not what Gina said.

"You really want to know how we met?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. Now quit stalling and tell me."

"Fine." I said shortly. It annoyed me she kept insisting about it, she could tell I didn't want to share. "Remember Madame Zara?"

"Yeah, she said you were a mediator, but what does that have to do with Jesse?"

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"Than keep quiet."

"But you asked a question."

"Just nod. As you know I'm a mediator, I can see ghosts."

"Really? Is it a sixth sense?"

"Keep quiet. I met Jesse the first time I enter my bedroom in California. He was a ghosts."

"But how-"

"Let me continue. He was a ghost. You've actually have met him, or he has met you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you called spike ugly, and Jesse poured nail polish in your bag."

"Wasn't that a quake?"

"No, none of the quakes you thought were quakes were."

"What about the beer?"

"Four ghosts were trying to steal it. Now let me finish, Jesse was a ghost, we fell in love, the end. Now let's get ready for the party." I started to get up, but Gina pushed me back down.

"Um… Hello? He is alive in those pictures, not a ghost." I knew this was gonna come up.

"I traveled through time and brought his body back to the century." She started to ask another question, but I interrupted her. "Let's get ready for this party, I have a boyfriend, you don't, we need to find you one." Gina could tell I was tired of answering questions, so she got up and headed to her closet to decide what to where.

It was nice to be in New York, and not be ghost hunting. Too bad it didn't last.

Read and Review. It's a lot longer than chapter 1. Chapter 3 will be up soon. I do hope you enjoy, and realize this is my first Fan-fiction. Thanks for Reading.


	3. Look at the Flying Drunk!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mediator Series. Everyone knows that.

Special: Thanks to my two reviewers, I was hoping for more. Ah, maybe once this chapter is up, I'll get more reviews. My special link to The Mediator Series is that I live in the same town as a make-up artist mentioned in book 5. Yea, my old English teacher now teaches Bobbi Brown's son.

Now enough of my senseless rambling back to the story.

What happened previously: Suze moved to NYU with Gina. They are getting ready for a party. (A/N: It will get better, I promise!)

Gina and headed out of our dorm at 8:15, considering this party started at eight, we weren't too bad, considering we changed our clothes five times. I finally decided on this cute jean skirt and matched it with a pair of Vans, and a pink silk tank. You never knew when you needed to run at these things, whether from drunks or the cops. It's New York; frat parties never turn out good.

Gina has already been here a week, so knows everyone worth knowing. As soon as we entered all you heard was "Hey G." "Whoo-hoo." "Yo, Gina!" All said by the male species only. I don't know how she does it. At 8:45, I was introduced to most of the people there, males that is, but none of them were looking at me. Oh well, it's okay. I'm in love, and not interested in anyone I'd meet at a frat party.

As I was standing around, just drinking (soda, not alcohol, too many bad things when alcohol and parties mix, an eighth grader might end up in a coma), when Gina pushed me. As a reflex, I looked at her; she started pointing to someone behind me. "Hey, well I haven't seen you in awhile." I recognized the voice instantly; he was my first crush. I turned around a muttered a "Hey" back. Great. I haven't seen this guy in four years and all I can say to him is hey. I blushed a little upon seeing him. I won't deny it, he was a hottie. Towering over me at about 6 ft, looking into my eyes with those hazy baby blues. I could tell he had a nice set of abs, not as nice as Jesse's are, but whose were?

"Hey babe, wanna go shack it up in that closet over there?" he said to me. I couldn't believe it. James Brode must've been drunk; there was no other excuse for it. That's when I noticed the six pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade he was carrying. I also noticed that five of the bottles where empty, and he had just placed a sixth in there. I was not expecting what happened next, what happened next was him grabbing me and then trying to kiss me. I kinda felt bad about what I did, but I didn't have a choice, I did what any girl in my situation would do, I kneed him in his groin.

He didn't fall down; my skirt was too tight to cause him a lot of pain. But I could tell he was pissed. I ducked because he was about to take a swing at me, but I didn't hear any swoosh. When a fist from a drunk goes flying through the air, you normally hear a swoosh sound. But no swoosh came. Wow that sounded like baby talk. Next thing I here is a male yelling, "Get out, and stay out." He turned back to me. "I'm sorry miss, this was supposed to be an alcohol free party, we didn't want to get in trouble with the campus cops before classes even started, we threw out everyone who brought alcohol." That voice. I know I've heard it before. Where had I heard it before? It hit me like a guy high on morphine.

"Bryce?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Do I know you?" he said. It was diffidently Bryce. The first guy to ever ask me out, except we never made it to our date on account of the ghost of his ex-girlfriend trying to off us both. He ended up transferring to another school.

"It's Suze. Suze Simon."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Am I really that forgettable? Maybe the morphine damaged his brain.

"Suze Simon, Jake Ackerman's step-sister?" this seemed to jog his memory, he knew Jake much longer than me. In fact he only knew me a week. No wonder he forgot about me, why did I still remember him?

"Susan. Wow, I haven't seen you since my senior year." I usual the guy gets my name wrong. Oh well. Better Susan than Susie. It was nice seeing Bryce Martinson, I guess now that we go to school together again, I would be seeing him around more often. Except that I kinda don't want to. Bryce I started talking about what we had been up to these past few years. Gina noticed us, and gave me the thumbs up. She probably thought this was a cute guy I just started flirting with. Except I wasn't flirting, I really wasn't. I was in love with Jesse. No one could change that, not even Bryce Martinson. At this point is when we heard the sirens, everyone went outside to see what was going on. By the time Bryce and I got there, most of the crowd was leaving. What we saw was disgusting. Okay maybe not disgusting, but I don't like dead bodies. And that's what we saw, the coroner wrapping up the body of a student. Gina joined us at this point, and filled us in on what happened. It turns out that some of the drunks that were thrown out of the party earlier decided to go to the roof of the building. They were really drunk, and one of them thought they could fly. And what we were watching was the result of this drunk's little experiment.

It was this point I heard a voice all too familiar. "Poor drunk bastard." I turned around to see James Brode.

And he was glowing.

Author's note: That was fun to type, it didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I'm trying to sound as if I was Meg Cabot. This is the longest chapter yet. I hoped you enjoyed. Please read and review, two reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. Thanks. Remember this is my first fan-fic. Be kind, please rewind. I don't know why I typed that; it just seemed random enough to work.


	4. Chaos and Questions

Disclaimer: Well, as you could guess I don't own the mediator series. I wish I did though, also I think it's being made into a TV show on NBC, Medium, but it looks really bad.

Author's note: If I don't update as often as I should, it's because of school. I take really hard classes as a Sophomore, I mean, I'm taking college classes, and High honors classes, they do give out a lot of work. I figure doing this at least helps me with my typing ability, which isn't great. Now enough of me, lets get to chapter 4.

What happened so far: James Brode thought he could fly. (A/N: Well, I thought it was kinda funny)

Chapter 4

My life is such a fairytale.

Once all the people left, included the cops, it was just Gina Bryce, James, and me. Yet I was the only one who saw him. He didn't even realize it was his body the coroner just picked up. I don't know why I ever liked him; he is actually quite annoying. He just kept taping me on the shoulder and asking me what happened. Normally I would have told him what happened, but it would have appeared to be very odd to Bryce and Gina for me to turn around and start talking to thin air, though Gina could've figured out what I was doing, but Bryce would think I was a mental case. So I just let James keep taping me on the shoulder, and he was getting pissed, mostly because I was ignoring him. You can tell when a ghost gets mad because everything around you shakes, James was new at this, so only a few pebbles were moving, but I saw them.

"Hey Gina, why don't you and Bryce get back to the party?" I was praying she would pick up on what I was saying, what I really wanted to say to her was "Hey Gina, could you give me a minute, I need to talk to James." But I had a feeling she would've thought this very odd, and Bryce too.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna come?" This isn't what I wanted to hear. Let's just say Gina isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch. She had no clue that my so-called job has taken over my social life once again. I told you my life was like a fairy tale, who wouldn't want to be stalked by the ghost of their dead first crush? I love my life.

Not.

"Honestly, I really don't like seeing dead bodies, I think I'm going back to our dorm to lie down." A complete lie, but it should fool Gina and Bryce.

"Could someone tell me what happened?" James said, but of course I was the only one who could hear him. He was getting mad, probably because he still hadn't realize what had happened to him. I hate explaining to the dead how they died, or in his case committed suicide. I've noticed that ghosts who think they should still be alive are much angrier than those who died of natural causes are.

"Suze Simon, you are such a liar." She saw right though that one. Maybe she's brighter than I gave her credit for. Than again, she should have realized why I needed to get out of there. I pulled her aside, "Look, It's that time of the month, and I'm wearing a skirt, it's almost midnight, and we need to hang out tomorrow, don't you want me to feel well?" It was partially true, I mean I was PMS-ing, but I felt fine. Just because it is that time of the month doesn't mean I have to be bitchy about it. I could tell from her expressions that she was skeptical, but bought it.

"Fine, but be careful walking back, there are still some drunks around." Gina said, what did she take me for? I can handle ghosts, but I she thought I couldn't handle a few drunks? And besides, I wouldn't be walking back to our dorm alone. Gina and Bryce left, and headed back to the party. This is exactly what I wanted.

"Hey! Will someone please tell me what's going on?" James pretty much yelled in my ear. I know he just died drunk, but he's ghost seemed pretty sober. Maybe you sober up when you die? It could happen.

"Please come with me, we can talk when we get back to my dorm." I had to pretty much whisper it to him; it would've look very odd if anyone walked by and see me talking to a tree, since that what he was leaning against. A tree. And I have to admit he looked good. So what if he had sexually harassed me just an hour or two ago. He was drunk; I can forgive and forget; though I won't forget when he tried to kiss me.

"Look, I just wanna now what happened. Okay? I hate it when girls start hitting on me. I have a girlfriend, look I'll just go back to the party and forget about what you just said." Oh my God, he thought I wanted some action. It's actually pretty funny considering that's pretty much what he asked me to do. Have sex with him, though not in a dorm, but a closet. Forget about what I said about forgiving and forgetting. James was getting on my nerves. How could he think I was hitting on him? The worst part was he didn't even remember me. No more miss nice girl.

"James, get your dead ass over here." I was really mad, okay? I didn't feel like being nice to the guy. And all he could say to me was "Excuse me?" Wow. I kinda thought there be a bigger reaction.

"You heard me. If you want me to explain myself follow me back to my dorm." I started walking, and saw that he was following. He was only following me because as I said that last bit, a squirrel ran though him. Lucky squirrel.

The walk back was pretty quick. It didn't take longer than a few minutes. When I opened the door I saw mail had arrived. "Have a sit." I said to James as I was looking through the mail. There was a letter from Jesse. I could tell before opening it that it was from him. He always wrote 'Querida' where my name was suppose to be. My heart was doing back flips. Letters from him were always great, since I couldn't see him as much as I liked. It's not like he could materialize every time I think about him. I started to open the letter when my daydream ended.

"Uh, you look familiar. Do I know you?" I forgot about James, I'll admit. Letters from Jesse always did that to me. I'd always stop what I was doing and read them.

"So what do you want to know?" I shouldn't have asked that, I knew what he wanted, he wanted to know if he was dead and why. He was too drunk when he died to remember.

"Why did you call me 'dead'?" he asked. I really wasn't paying attention. I was daydreaming about seeing Jesse again, him scooping me up in his arms and kissing me, but that's not going to happen anytime soon seeing as how I was here in NY, and he is at medical school in California. Simon get back to reality.

"I called you dead because you are. Notice that you're glowing, and that no one answered your questions, James it was you they were carrying in that black bag."

"How do you now who I am?" I was surprised at this, I thought the whole 'dead thing' would've shocked him more.

"We went to high school together, freshman year, and half of sophomore. I'm Susannah Simon. I believe you even had a crush on me at one point."

"Wait, yea, I remember you. You were that mental case always being brought home by the cops." I resented that, considering he was the one who thought he could fly. And I'm the mental case? Ha! "Wait, if I'm dead then why can you see me?" A question most ghosts ask.

"Simple, I'm a mediator. I can see dead people, like yourself. My job is to figure up what's keeping them here, and help them move on."

"Move on where?" he asked. Another common question.

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be heaven, hell, or you could be reincarnated. So what's your unfinished business?" It was at this point that Gina walked in. "God Simon, talk to walls much?" Wow. She sounded just like Kelly Prescott. I'm not even kidding. I told you Gina wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Gina? Is that you? It's nice to see you again." James said. Of course he remembers Gina, who could forget Gina, but Gina couldn't see or hear him.

"Brr…Did you open a window Suze?" I didn't open a window, what she was feeling was James' presence in the room.

"Uh…no, I didn't open a window."

"She can't see me, can she?" James asked me, I think it was finally setting in, the fact that he was dead. After that he just sat on my bed and stayed quiet.

"No, she can't." I said in reply.

"Suze who are you talking to?" Poor Gina, she was totally confused, I guess I couldn't blame her.

"Um, Gina, remember what we were talking about earlier? Well there's one here." I could tell she finally put two and two together, and she got very excited.

"Really? Who? Is it anyone I know? Oh, is it someone who left behind a huge fortune and need us to go treasure hunting, or do we need to stop a mass murderer of some type?" I could tell she was really excited, but were was she getting all this we? We weren't going to do anything. I am. I have to, because I'm the mediator.

"Yea, you do know him."

"Really who?"

"Gina may I introduce you to the ghost of James Brode."

Author's endnote: Longest chapter yet! Thanks to the people who review please review again, say it stinks for all I care. I do hope I sound like Meg Cabot, because that's what I'm trying to do. If I get 2 more reviews, I'll put up chapter 5. Jesse's letter will be read in chapter 5, its kind of important, so you can look forward to that. Please tell me what you think of my first Fan-fiction.


	5. Lalala

Disclaimer: I don't own the mediator series, I really wish I did though.

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewer's. They pointed out a few mistakes:

KristinMilly: Thanks for letting me know about the time zone difference. I stay in mine mostly, so wouldn't know.

Chiefhow: Yea, my grammar isn't the best. I'll work on it.

Now on to Chapter 5!

He wasn't there.

I started to introduce him to Gina, and he dematerialized. He probably went to the morgue to make sure what I was saying was true. It's common for ghosts to want to see their body them self. I do feel bad for him. I was wondering what I was going to do when Gina pointed out the thing on my bed. Then I remembered, Jesse had sent me a letter from school. I sat on my bed and read the following:

_Dear Querida,_

_I hope you are doing well, and dream about you every night. Hopefully you're not doing anything dangerous. Please always be careful. There is a program here at school that offers a chance to see 'the big apple'. I had to ask Father Dominic what it meant, but he says the big apple refers to New York. I looked into the program, and decided to go for it. I'll be able to see you soon. Hopefully you'll get this letter before I get there. I'll find you at 3pm at your dorm on September 3rd._

_Love always,_

Jesse 

I re-read it twice. I couldn't believe it. Jesse was coming to New York! On the 3rd! But wait, today's the 2nd… Oh my god. He's coming tomorrow. Lalala, I'm in a very happy place.

"So what did it say?" Oh, Gina still here.

"Jesse is coming to visit."

"Really, when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, my god, what about James?" Gina said.

"James who?" I honestly forgot. Jesse has a power over me to make me forgot whatever I'm in the middle of doing.

"Earth to Suze? Ghost boy? What are you going to do about him?"

"Uh… no clue." Well, I honestly wasn't thinking about it. "I'll worry about it tomorrow," I told her. "Let's get to bed."

"Yea," She said. "It sounds like tomorrow is going to be very busy for you."

Too bad I didn't know just how busy.

Author's Note: I know, it's insanely short. I have a little bit of writer's block. You'll just have to wait for chapter 6. Please Read and review. Jesse is coming.


End file.
